Question: What is the least common multiple of 15 and 50? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(15, 50) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 15 and 50. We know that 15 x 50 (or 750) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 50 until we find a number divisible by 15. 50, 100, 150, So, 150 is the least common multiple of 15 and 50.